A battery-operated device may occasionally operate in an enhanced mode, e.g., a turbo boost mode, when voltage and/or frequency supplied to a processor may be relatively high. During such enhanced mode of operation, the device may draw relatively high power from the battery. It may be useful to optimize the amount power drawn from the battery during such enhanced mode of operation.